playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 3 Supers
Level 3 Supers are the strongest move a character has. Although you have to fill the AP meter competely, it's worth it since Level 3's kill all opponents and are either very hard to avoid or impossible to get away from. List of Level 3 Supers Kratos Kratos dons the Armor of Ares and grows to giant mode where he can easily take out opponents. Sly Cooper Sly uses his Binocucom, with Bentley's help, to take pictures of opponents, killing them. Colonel Radec Radec uses a Helghan jetpack to fly into the air and shoot opponents in the first-person view. Sweet Tooth Sweet Tooth summons parts from his ice-cream truck to transform into Sweet-Bot. Big Daddy Big Daddy fills the stage with water and slows the opponents down. Nathan Drake The El Dorado sarcophogus appears and the opponents turn into Descendants. Drake uses Eddy Raja's Golden Gun. Fat Princess Fat Princess calls forth her villagers to battle for her. PaRappa PaRappa enter's Cool Mode and raps a song that kills everyone on the screen. Toro Inoue Toro uses Raging Oni , a parody of'' Akuma's (Street Fighter) Raging Demon.'' Heihachi Mishima Heihachi chains all opponents to a rocket and sends them to the moon, while watching and laughing. Jak and Daxter Jak turns into Light Jak and can fly, boost-fly, fire blasts of light eco, slow down time and summon his light shield to attack opponents with. Cole MacGrath Cole flies into the foreground and controls an Ionic Vortex. Ratchet & Clank Ratchet & Clank hop into Aphelion and can shoot at opponents from a first-person perspective. Sackboy Sackboy transforms all opponents into prize bubbles which can be collected to kill enemies. Dante Dante turns into his Devil Trigger form and freezes time for all opponents. Spike Spike causes a laser to shoot down from a satellite that clears the screen. Evil Cole MacGrath Evil Cole summons The Beast and transforms into Beast Cole, gaining a power boost and change in moveset. He is also able to fly around the stage. Raiden Raiden's opponents are trapped in cardboard boxes, and says. "Play time is over." Opponents must crawl away to escape Raiden. Raiden can then proceed to slash open the boxes to find the other players and eliminate them. Sir Daniel Fortesque Sir Daniel opens a treasure chest and finds the Anubis Stone. After he assembles the pieces, a large green field appears around him. Anyone he catches in the field is struck by green electricity and is killed. Nariko Nariko wields the Heavenly Blades, allowing her to grab opponents and slam them against the sides of the stage. She can also defeat opponents by a series of quick slashes. Kat Kat surrounds herself with a black cat shroud. She will then go around slashing her opponents with her claws. Emmett Graves Gallery FatP.jpg Radec1.jpg|Radec's Level 3 Super Kratos.jpg|Kratos' Level 3 Super SlySuper.PNG|Sly's Level 3 Super Drake final move.jpg|Drake's Level 3 Super Big Daddy Super.PNG|Big Daddy Level 3 Super ffuuuuu.png|Toro Level 3 Super Bang.png|Heihachi's Level 3 Super DanteSuper.jpg|Dante's Level 3 Super Sweet_Tooth_in_his_car.jpg|Sweet Tooth's Level 3 Super Spike12.PNG|Spikes Level 3 Super Sackboy13.PNG|Sackboy's Level 3 Super Th.jpg|Cole's Level 3 Super The_Beast_Cole.png|Evil Cole's Level 3 Super 2012-07-18-222507.jpg|Jak's Level 3 Super PaRappa11.PNG|PaRappa's Level 3 Super Raiden_level_3.PNG|Raiden's Level 3 Super RC13.PNG|Ratchet's Level 3 Super 640px-Capture-20121209-120014.png|Kat's Level 3 Super Sirdan_lvl_3.PNG|Sir Daniel Fortesque's Level 3 Super Category:Super Moves Category:PSASBR Category:Gameplay Category:Needs Work Category:Needs Refs